Metal Gear Solid: Capital Punishment
by NeoNecron
Summary: [-Chapter 6 is Up!!-] GW has been recreated but not yet launched. It's up to Snake and Otacon to shut it down, but with Snake's disappearance lately, Otacon is left to do it himself. Don't forget to R&R!!
1. Chapter 00: Prologue

**AUTHOR's NOTE (12.11.02): **Chapter 5 is up! I'm not lost in my story so I know where it's going. Expect chapters to go up once a week possibly every Wednesday. Also, I made changes in the format and font size as you can see. If you didn't notice, something is wrong… Either my formatting or your computer! Ah well… Can someone tell me if this will be a problem? The small font part because it might hurt people's eyes and if it does I'll change it. I got this idea when I was previewing my uploaded story and I liked it all small and compact. Looks more professional to me although I'm no pro. Enough talk, read Chapter 5!! R&R too, thx.

**(12.7.02): **All right… I have uploaded another version of Ch. 3, seems when I changed my story a bit, it affected stuff a lot so I had to rewrite a lot of parts. Currently, I'm getting lost in my whole story… It maybe some time before Ch. 5 comes out because I need to rethink this whole idea. I may have to rewrite it… Well… This is what happens when you go months forgetting about the storyline… Don't worry, I promise the chapters from now on will be great… I was thinking about rewriting this whole story but it may take some time so I'm not going to bother.

**(12.4.02): **I began this story many months ago and stopped because of writers block. I got a sudden urge to revive it so therefore it's revived! I have slightly revised the other chapters as of last update. Ch. 3 has the most noticeable changes if you read this previously. Read and Review plz. Thanks.

=================-------------------------------------===================  
**- Metal Gear Solid:** Capital Punishment                
**- Chapter Zero:** The Pale Horse                           
**- By:** NeoNecron                                                  
=================-------------------------------------===================

**_Disclaimer:_**_ All Metal Gear Solid characters belong to the rightful owner of Hideo Kijima... Or is it Konami? Well who ever it is, they own it. _

12:00 PM – 2:00 PM  
**Eva Island; Middle of the Atlantic Ocean **  
  
"Snake. Be careful. We can't trust Ocelot just yet. This trade maybe a trap"   
  
Solid Snake looked toward Otacon, "What do you mean maybe. I'm pretty sure he doesn't settle with fair trades. 

The helicopter flew through the darkened clouds, and lowered toward the sea. The island could be seen not far from here. Snake took his scopes and gazed toward the island. It was heavily raining in the far distance. 

 "Great…" Snake placed the scope down. He looked toward Otacon. "How much further now?" 

"I'd say about 10 more miles to go." Otacon informed as he steered the helicopter toward the island. 

The altitude of the helicopter decreased as it landed toward the island. It slowly descended from the clouds toward the coast of the island. It landed on the waters near shore. Snake stepped out from the helicopter and looked up. The rain poured down Snake's face as he walked forward. He faced Otacon. 

"Otacon, meet you back here in a few." 

"Alright Snake," Otacon replied as the helicopter rose from the water and flew off into the night. Snake looked at the chopper as it flew into the endless view of clouds.

Snake stood there, wearing a black raincoat with the hood covering his head. He stepped out of the water onto the mud-like sand, leaving footprints as he walked. The raindrops poured down harder, the drops of rain digging into the soft sand.

 Snake stopped and took a pack of cigarette and lit one. The tip of the cigarette grew bright red, as smoke escaped from it. Snake took a puff. He blew out a cloud of smoke, which quickly was blown away by a sudden rush of wind.

 He began toward a facility that lied just up ahead. As soon as he arrived in a grass area, spotlights covered Snake, the lights following his every move. Snake kept on going. The facility was but a few feet away. He soon came upon the entrance gate, two guards stood directly in front of it.

 The two guards turn toward Snake, then to each other. The men then faced Snake once more and spoke, "Ocelot's expecting you."

 "Then let me in so I don't keep him waiting," Snake remarked with a look that made the guards shutter. The two guards had then stepped aside, the gates door laggardly opening, the gates squeaked as it moved. The guards faced Snake as he walked through the gates. 

 The rain settled down a bit, as Snake walking toward the entrance door. The door opened inward as a gust of air blew in. Snake tosses his cigarette onto the wet grass upon entering. While Snake entered, the doors were shut behind him. He stood at the south entrance to the facility. 

 He paused for a moment to familiarize him with the facility. He then touched beneath his ear, "Otacon? Do you read me?" 

 "Loud and clear Snake," Otacon replied as he adjusting his glasses fittingly. "What's your situation?" 

 Snake removed the hood from atop his head, "I'm cold and wet and currently in the facility. It's dark in here, but enough light for me to see. This place is huge… It could fit hundreds of nuclear weapons, including RAY, yet it's basically empty… There's no sign of Ocelot anywhe–" 

 Snake stopped abruptly. "Snake? What's wrong?" Otacon questioned. 

 Snake looked toward his door, hearing a noise in the near distance. "Choppers… Knowing Ocelot, its more likely a Kamov." The choppers landed for a brief second, then lifted back into the air, all the guards aboard the chopper. 

He stepped up to the door and pressed against it, the door not budging. "Damn it!" Snake exclaimed, Snake taking his fist and slammed it against the door. Again it wouldn't budge. "Otacon! I'm locked in!" 

Snake's ear twitched, a sound of beeping was heard, echoing through the facility. "Otacon… We have a problem." 

"Snake… Get out… NOW!" Otacon cried out, "Why didn't we see it before… C4 is planted all over this island; it's now just been activated! Snake… Ugh, I'm so stupid…" 

Snake took a look around; the building was filled with pounds of C4. A voice, not Otacon, entered his head. "Snake… It's a shame the Patriots have no use for you anymore… Goodbye." 

"What?! Otacon! Who was that just now?!" Snake questioned startled a bit. 

Otacon replied, "Snake… That person you were talking to, he's using burst transmission. That means he was on this island with you…" 

"Ocelot! That bastard!" Snake remarked. "Otacon! You have to get me out of here!" 

"…" 

"Otacon? Can you read me?! OTACON!" Snake exclaimed, still no response coming from Otacon. "Damn it! Otacon!" 

"He can't here you anymore…" A voice came. 

"Ocelot!" 

"You friend Otacon can't hear you Snake, I'm jamming your communication. Timer's counting down Snake. The Pale Horse is coming for you!!" Ocelot exclaimed, adding in a chuckle afterwards. 

"Let me out of here!" Snake yelled. He stood there looking around the room, waiting for a response from Ocelot. Ocelot never answered back. Snake stood there, not knowing how much time he had left… 

"You have a few seconds left Snake. Listen up…" Another voice came, muffled. 

"Who are you…?" Snake questioned. 

"I'm like you, I have no name…" 

Then it came. The C4 went off, the whole island broken up to pieces, the facility left in rubble. Fire covered the Island, the sand flying into the air. Kamov Choppers were up in the air, the men looking to the island rejoicing… 

Moments later the Kamov Choppers exploded in air, the screams and cries from the men that were aboard the choppers filled the air. The men fell out of the helicopter, into the waters below. The rain started to pour down. Blood was spilled all over the waters, the choppers crashing into what was left of Eva Island. Only one chopper was left flying, the chopper that carried Ocelot, the man with a grin on his face. "All is going as planned sir. It was a genius plan. By tomorrow, Snake will have never existed…" 


	2. Chapter 01: The Patriots

=================-------------------------------------===================  
**- Metal Gear Solid:** Capital Punishment                
**- Chapter One:** The Patriots                                 
**- By:** NeoNecron                                                  
=================-------------------------------------===================

He stood there at the Queensboro Bridge, the wind passing through his glasses. The man leaned forward on the railing, looking into the river below, the water ripples seeming somewhat hypnotic. He pushed the glasses up on his face, the moon's light bouncing off the glass. "Where are you…?" He questioned, standing there, speaking to no one. 

Cars drove passed him, the horns screeching as they passed. The white lab coat the man wore blew gently in the wind along with his hair. Then darkness came, the moon completely covered by rain clouds. 

The man stared into the dark, gray clouds. He leaned against the railing, listening to his surroundings. He could hear footsteps coming toward him, running. The steps were heard getting closer and closer. "Ugh!" He fell over, a stranger bumping into him as he passed. "Jackass! Get out of the way next time!" The stranger yelled, running away from him. The man stood up, brushing off his coat. 

   "Hal? You there?" a voice came, contacting the man through Codec. 

 "Meryl? Glad you called. What did you find?" He asked. The voice was of Meryl Silverburgh, a woman he knew since the Shadow Moses incident. 

 "Nothing on this Solid Snake of yours… Sorry Hal, I tried my best." Meryl responded. 

 "It's okay. I doubt you would find information anyways… No one has been able to as of late." Otacon stated. He looked up at the clouds, thunder being heard in the distance. "Well… Guess bye then…" 

Meryl nodded. "It was great talking to you again… hope you find who your looking for." 

The Codec call ended, Otacon looked toward the buildings on the other side of the bridge. Rain started to drip down from the skies, onto the concrete of the bridge. Otacon began walking toward the other side of the bridge to where he faced. 

The rain poured down on his face, his coat becoming drenched in the rain. He began walking, looking for a cab to catch, as a car pulled up beside him. He looked at the car, the window rolling down. He walked over to the car. To his surprise, Mei Ling was the driver. 

 "Mr. Emmerich! It's been so long! How have you been?" A grin spread across the young face of Mei Ling. "Get in, your soaking wet. You must be cold!" 

He smiled and got into the passenger side of the car. He sat down, the water dripping off him onto the seats. "Mei Ling? Some coincidence… What are you doing here?" 

"A convention was held here about 30 minutes ago." She replied, and drove off. 

 "The ICI (International Communications Intervention)?" Otacon questioned, wiping drops of water dripping down his face. 

She grinned. "Yup! You know me well enough to know that Mr. Emmerich. I'll drop you off at where you live… Um… Where do you live?" 

"Please, call me Hal. I'll show you where to go." It then came to him, the thought he hadn't been thinking about since he got in the car with Mei Ling. "Uh… By any chance… Do you remember a man named Solid Snake? He worked on the Shadow Moses incident." 

Mei Ling looked at Otacon for a brief second then turned back to the road. She looked at him confused. "Who? I don't remember a Solid, Liquid Snake I remember, but never this Solid Snake of yours." 

Otacon lowered his head. "I should've known you wouldn't know either… Uh… Turn left here." 

The rest of the car ride was silent. The constant sound of thunder and the rain pounding against the exterior of the car was all that was heard, along Otacon directing Mei Ling. Otacon sat there, looking through the side windows periodically, the rain dripping down the side of the car. 

 "Uh… So, what have you been doing since Shadow Moses?" Otacon spoke, the silence finally broken. "Still in communications?" 

 "Yup. I work for a group now called the Patriots." 

Otacon quickly turned toward Mei Ling. "Wha… The Patriots?!" 

"Hm? You know them?" 

"Eh… Somewhat… What exactly do you do for them? Turn right here…" 

"What do I do for the Patriots?" Mei Ling began as she turn the steering wheel right, then coming to a stop light. "Well I'm not so sure of their purpose. I joined the Patriots because they had a spot in the communication fields for me. They aren't very well known… They are like FOX-HOUND from what I've seen. They deal with government work most of the time, ops, missions, etc." 

The light had turned green, Mei Ling pressing down on the gas peddle. "Here we are." Otacon pointed out his apartment as they came to it. Mei Ling drove up and parked in section G. She stepped out, along with Otacon. The rain was still pouring down, settling only slightly. 

"Hey Mei Ling, want to come in for a drink?" Otacon asked. 

Mei Ling grinned. "Your such a gentleman. Sure, why not?" She answered. 

The steps to the entrance of the apartments were flooded with water. Mei Ling pulled out an umbrella and stood beneath it, Otacon walking up the steps. He opened the door with his keys, the door swinging open with a slight squeak. 

They walked in, Mei Ling closing her umbrella up upon entering. They walked up a few steps and they soon came upon his room. "I warn you, I haven't cleaned up for quite some time." 

He swung the door open, revealing scattered newspapers, wires from his computers tangled up, paper cups left lying in random placed, and the faucet leaking water. "Oh Hal, when you say you haven't cleaned in some time, I never knew it was this bad." Mei Ling said, adding an infection giggle. 

Otacon grinned. "Mei Ling? You think I can get a job at the Patriots? I'm out of a job currently and need a fresh start." Otacon asked, trying to hold back the truth about the real reason of wanting to join. 

   "Sure, I can ask. Always willing to help a friend!" She smiled the way she always had. Kid-like. "But don't expect that you could get in that easily… They chose me because I was apart of FOX-HOUND before it was disbanded." 

Otacon grabbed a glass cup and filled it with hot coffee he just brewed a few minutes ago. He handed it to Mei Ling. "Thank you," She responded as she grabbed the handle of the cup and took a small sip, looking at her watch. "Oh no! I'm so sorry but I have to be going… I know I haven't been here long but I was expecting a call from my work. But I'll sure to mention your name." 

Otacon nodded. "Alright, well I understand, and thanks for helping me out." 

Mei Ling stood up and nodded. She grabbed her umbrella and stepped out of Otacon's apartment room. "Good to see you again Mr. Emmerich, erm, I mean Hal. I'll ask about the job thing tomorrow." 

He nodded, "Good to see you too." Those two hugged as Mei Ling walked back to her car. 

***

The next morning, Hal noticed a message left on his answering machine. He listened to it. "Hal! It's me Mei Ling! Great news! They practically insisted you join the team! They must really be familiar with your work because they seemed shocked when you wanted to join… Well you begin tomorrow; they e-mailed you the rest of the information. It's great we get to work together again. Bye" The message had ended… 


	3. Chapter 02: The Antagonists

=================-------------------------------------===================  
**- Metal Gear Solid:** Capital Punishment                
**- Chapter Two:** The Antagonists                           
**- By:** NeoNecron                                                  
=================-------------------------------------===================

The screen of the computer changed to the Windows XP logo. A few seconds later, a enter password box appeared on the screen. Otacon typed in his password. The computer took a few minutes to load, in those few minutes, Otacon getting Coffee. 

 After the message from Mei Ling, he decided to check up on the e-mail he had received. He took a sip of freshly brewed, hot coffee. That was all he had to drink in his apartment, aside from tap water. Otacon sat down in front of his computer, waiting for the computer to finish loading. 

The computer finally came to a halt, the loading finished. Otacon set his coffee down beside the computer screen. He moved the mouse to the e-mail icon in the corner of the screen. He double-clicked on the screen, a message popping up. "Would you like to receive new e-mail?" is what it had said on the message. The options Yes and Cancel were present. 

He moved his mouse cursor toward yes, the computer loading once more. When it came to a stop, new e-mail was received. He found the e-mail with the subject Patriots. He clicked on the e-mail. It loaded upon his screen. He began to read it… 

--------------------------------------  
    _Dear Hal Emmerich: _

_We have heard you want to join our Organization of the Patriots. We are very glad to hear that you want to join. We have a special area we know you excel in. Please come down to our building. A map is provided below. You start at 7:00 AM Tomorrow. Come by today anytime if you have any questions._   
--------------------------------------

And as it said, a map was provided at the bottom, not very detailed, but a map nonetheless, nothing out of the ordinary. Maybe Patriots had no involvements with the Patriots he knew. He had to be sure… 

Otacon took a sip of his coffee, and quickly jerked away. The heat of the liquid had burned his tongue. He set the cup down next to the mouse, and then printed out a copy of the map. He stood up from the chair and grabbed his keys. The printing was half way complete, Otacon standing in front of the printer, waiting. When the printing was done, he grabbed the paper and stepped out of his apartment. 

It was sprinkling small drops of rain as he exited the building. Puddles of water were left on the ground from the previous night. He stepped to the street curb. He stood there looking around for a taxi, cars splashing him as they drove by. 

The wind blew gently, drops of rain getting into the space between his eyes and the glasses. Otacon took his glasses off momentarily to wipe of the drops that entered his eyes. He then placed the glasses back on. There was no cab insight from where he stood. 

He walked down the street for a while, heading toward the business district. As he reached the business district, cabs were seen all over. Men in business suits exited and entered taxis ever few seconds. 

Otacon headed toward a cab, not far from him. He was covered in water from the rain. He shook his head, water droplets being shaken out of his hair. He walked up to the driver. "Where to?" the man said, as he gestured for Otacon to enter. 

He entered the passenger seats, handing him the map he had printed out. "I want to go here." Otacon pointed on the map. The driver nodded as he drove off, water being splashed up against the side by other passing cars. 

"Rainy days ain't it?" the driver spoke, trying to spark up a conversation along the ride. 

"Yeah. Weathers been kind of down lately." Otacon replied. He looked out the window, the water dripping down the sides. 

The driver looked over at Otacon for a brief second, "So, where is this place we're heading?" 

Otacon shrugged, "Not really sure… I guess you can call it my new work place." 

"Heh, never had been to the place huh?" the driver grinned. 

The driver pulled up to the side of the sidewalk, for they had reached their destination. "Damn… You are plannin' on workin' here?" the driver commented. Otacon couldn't blame him. 

The place was a dump. The buildings in the area were all broken down storage facilities, the grass was yellowish/brown, and the air was stale. Pollution was in the air, with a nuclear plant off into the distant. 

Otacon stepped out of the car. "How much do I owe you," He asked. 

The man just grinned at him. "Nothing. I feel sorry for ya, this place bein' your job an all." The man drove off into the fog created by the pollution. 

Otacon looked at the man strangely, seconds before the man drove off. Otacon then turned, facing the building ahead of him. This was in fact, the exact location on the map. Otacon stood their confused, the rain pouring down on him. 

"Hey! You there! Your Hal are you not?!" a man had yelled at from the distance. The man had somewhat of a scratchy voice. He was in old rags and coat. The hat he wore was torn, dull, and dirty. He slowly walked over to Otacon with a cane in hand to help him stand. 

Otacon froze, frightened by the sudden appearance of the man. A hard wind blew past by, Otacon's glasses falling off his face. He pressed his hand down on the moist and cold ground, frantically searching for his glasses. 

A hand had appeared in his eyes as he bent down to look for it. Shocked, Otacon fell back into a puddle of water. The man who had been walking toward Otacon had picked up Otacon's glasses and handed it to him. "Who.. Who are you…?" he stuttered, backing away from the man cautiously but quickly. 

"Please sir. Calm down. I'm a Patriots member. My name is William S. Jackson. Please call me Will," He informed, taking of the hat. "Please come with me. We like that you take initiative and came here today instead of coming here tomorrow. We're pleased to see that Mr. Emmerich." 

Otacon stood up, brushing himself off. He wiped his glasses off and placed it back on his head. "Sorry… You just scared me a bit. Please... Call me Hal." 

Will grinned at Otacon. "Come on Hal, we'll get you something new to wear and then give you a tour, answering any questions you may have concerning the Patriots work, ideals, etc." 

The wind blew fiercely again. "Let's get inside before we catch a cold." Will smirked and led Otacon up to the broken down facility. Otacon stared at Will oddly. "Is… Is this it?" 

"Ha! Don't be silly Hal. This is a secret organization. We need a secret base for something of our standards." He continued laughing as he removed a rug that covered a trap door. The rug was muddy and wet from all the rain and mud as of late. 

Will lifted the door, a gust of cold air blew into the faces of Otacon. Otacon faced away, almost frozen solid. The rainwater and that cold air wasn't a good combination in Otacon's point of view. After the door was open, darkness was the only thing seen. The dim lights didn't appear very well. "Right this way," Will told Otacon, both walking down steps leading to an underground headquarters more likely. 

They came upon a door that required a PAN security card. Haven't seen many of them lately, Otacon had thought. As they approached, the door slid open, revealing a futuristic look of the world as Otacon saw it. 

Otacon looked around to familiarize himself with the entire area. Computers were everywhere in each cubicle, giant monitors filled the left wall, most showing news broadcasts. The underground headquarters was tremendously huge, like the facility back on Eva Island. He was shocked on how up-to-date this place was, with the latest equipment and electronics. The lighting was dim in the room, but he could see clearly. 

"Wow… This place is extraordinary." Otacon remarked, stepping forward a bit, still soaking wet. Will took off the rags and placed them on a rack beside the door. Men brought Otacon a new lab coat to wear and a towel to dry off his hair. 

Will laughed a bit. "That's the reaction we get from everyone." He grinned and walked up to Otacon. "Welcome to our HQ. The place where all work takes place. Well excluding the actual missions." 

"Of course," Otacon responded, still gazing at the digital items. 

"Hal! Hal! Hey!" a woman's voice came from somewhere in the back. The voice seemed so intelligence yet almost kid-like. Otacon faced toward the direction of the noise. He knew it all along. Mei Ling. 

Mei Ling was waving toward Otacon with a handless phone around her head, standing above her cubicle. Otacon waved back, adding a grin with it. Mei Ling then sat back down and began typing. Will put his hand on Otacon's shoulder. 

"Any questions yet?" he asked, Otacon turning toward him, completely forgetting where he was. 

"Huh?" he said, being caught of guard. "Oh… Yeah, there is something I've been meaning to ask… This… This may sound stupid…" 

"There's nothing stupid about a question," Will had reassured. 

"Well… Is this organization related to those of the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo? I'm not even sure if you heard of them… You know what? Forget I asked." he began to question. 

Will's face had turned a bit more serious nodding. The grin left his face. "Hal. There was a reason behind our selection. There is a reason we chose you." 

Otacon looked toward Will. "What is that reason?" 

"We are called the Patriots not because we are related to them. We call ourselves the Patriots because we don't want any attention from the La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo. We are in fact, an anti-patriot group. We chose you because you are the only few who know of the Patriots, and can prove useful to our studies. That's why we chose Mei Ling also. She was involved in one of the Patriots test, the Shadow Moses incident." 

Otacon was shocked. His theory had been wrong, although he had never came to a full conclusion about this. "So… Why name yourself the Patriots?" 

Will turned away to look at the monitors, then faced back toward Otacon. "We chose that name because we are somewhat of a government group. Who would expect the name Patriots to be suspicious when dealing with American government? The La-Li-Lu-Le-Lo wouldn't think this was an anti-Patriots organization either. Our true name is the Antagonists. The Patriots a name we used to direct attention off us slightly, we aren't that well known to the public, but some know us in the government business. We needed some sort of cover up so they don't get suspicious." 

Otacon grinned. "You sound more and more like the actual Patriots." 

"Well do you have anymore questions?" 

Then the thought came to his head. A thought he had forgotten as he did in the past. "Solid Snake, name rings a bell?

Will looked toward Otacon, his eyes making contact with Otacon's. His eyes had become filled with rage, as the words Solid Snake were spoken. Otacon was scared, afraid he triggered this happening. They stared at each other, neither of them blinking. 

Within a few seconds, a man in a black trench coat came up to Otacon. He held a disc on one hand. "Mr. Jackson. We've found the current location of 'AI S2' inside the mainframe. Time to test out 'GW'." He whispered, but loud enough Otacon could eavesdrop.

Will turned around, the awkward moment passing by. Otacon was relieved; frightened that Will might have done something to harm him. Will spoke softly, the anger slowly fading. "Otacon. Something's come up. We've something of importance and needs attending too. Please direct yourself out. See you tomorrow." 

Otacon was shocked by Will's reaction as quickly head toward the exit door. He then stopped abruptly as he stood at the base of the door. "GW?" 


	4. Chapter 03: Bullets

=================-------------------------------------===================  
**- Metal Gear Solid:** Capital Punishment                
**- Chapter Three:** Bullets                                     
**- By:** NeoNecron                                                  
=================-------------------------------------===================

He froze there, shocked by the recent mention of GW. He hadn't known of what the man said previously because he was busy thinking about Will's anger toward the name of Solid Snake… Otacon turned around, starting to make his way to where Will had gone.

From a room in the back where Will entered, two men came out, walking toward Otacon. They wore the same outfit as the man he met earlier. Black trench coat, black shirt, black pants, black boots… They then stopped in their tracks, facing Otacon.

Otacon just stood there, staring back at the two men. The men then began again, walking toward Otacon after the brief moment. Otacon turned away, and walked back to the door. He turned around to face the men in the trench coats; the men had stopped again, still facing Otacon. Otacon shook his head and walked out of the door.

As he came upon exiting the underground headquarters, a hard rush of wind blew past, Otacon's glasses falling off as it did before. He blinked a moment then bent down to pick up his glasses. As he bent down he had seen a hand, falling backwards.

"Ah!" Otacon cried out as he fell. He backed up slowly.

"Otacon. Calm down." A deep, scratchy voice came. Otacon looked up. The man was in a dark gray uniform, not like those of the army. The face seemed familiar, yet the image hadn't entered his head. "Who… Who are you…?" Otacon asked, backing away.

The man stuck out his arm, gesturing for Otacon to get up. "Hm… You to? Well either way, there's no time to tell you. Not here… Not now…"

The door that led down to the headquarters suddenly burst open; many men as Otacon had seen before came out, holding an M16 in hand, aiming toward the unknown man. "Stand down and back away!!" one of the men shouted.

The man stepped sideways, moving slowly. A silence grew as the wind grew. All that was heard was the steps of the man. "Otacon… We have to get out of here." The man informed, reaching behind him.

"DON'T MOVE!" another man said, moving closer to the man. "Mr. Emmerich, move away from him, it's not safe!"

Otacon had still been sitting there on the ground, in the middle of the situation. He looked at the group of men, then at the single man. He didn't know which side to take, which person to follow. Otacon backed up slowly, away from them both.

The man stood there, with his arms behind his back, frozen, as if waiting for something to happen. "Otacon… Listen to me… They are the bad guys… Not me! You have to believe me!"

"Don't believe him Hal! He's not your friend! He's your enemy!"

"Otacon! You've known me for years, you've known those men for less than a day! You're willing to put your life in there hands?!"

"Please Hal! It's for your own safety!"

"Otacon. Trust me! You know me better than that!"

"Hal!"

"Otacon!!"

A brief pause came, the wind blowing more softly, yet the tension was high. A word had then come out of Otacon's mouth, "Sn… Sna---"

Before he could finish, the men went into attack mode. The men looked toward the man, ready to fire the M16, their fingers slowly adding pressure to the trigger, but before the men could pull their triggers, the man took out a SOCOM and began firing hastily at the men. One by one, each fell, a bullet hole through the hearts of all the men. Blood fell everywhere, spilling onto the ground. A scream of pain was let out before the last one fell. And once again… Silence.

"Otacon, you OK?" the man asked, Otacon nodding. Snake placed his SOCOM away into a holster located on his back. "Come on… They'll be sending more I'm assuming…" 

Otacon looked briefly at the men lying on the ground, blood spreading on the ground. "So you are Solid Snake… What happened to you?! Why didn't you make contact with me if you still were alive?!" Otacon began questioning Snake. 

Snake stood there looking at Otacon, a serious expression spreading across on his face. "Follow me… I'll explain when we get to somewhere safe."

Otacon stood up, brushing the dirt off him. They began walking away from the facility, the dead bodies still lying on the ground. Otacon had no clue where they were headed. He also had no clue what was happening at the moment. The entire walk toward their destination was silence, no one saying a word. 

After awhile of walking, they came upon a US helicopter. "Get in." Snake ordered, boarding the chopper. Otacon followed the orders and climbed aboard the helicopter after Snake. Snake took the controls and in a few seconds, the helicopter began ascending off the ground. Snake steered the chopper off into the thick clouds.

***

"Sir. They got away," a man spoke directly to Will. Will's face filled with rage, taking a knife out from his pocket.

"You idiots…" Will said, glaring at the knife. The blade had been stained with blood, the crimson color all along the edges. Will took his knife and placed it at the man's neck. "Go get them… You don't find them, then this knife will slit your throat open."

The man backed away slowly and nodded. "Yes sir…" He backed up out of the room.

Will looked at a monitor, a face appearing on the screen. "There isn't much time… We need more help…" He said, walking toward the phone and began dialing… "It's me, we need a copy of AO ASAP."

***

The helicopter began descending downward onto a helipad. The helicopter touched the ground, the blades decreasing in speed. As the blades came to a full stop, Otacon and Snake stepped out. "Where are we?" Otacon questioned.

"New Manhattan." Snake said, loading a new magazine into his SOCOM, tossing the old one off the building.

Otacon seemed to freeze, lost in confusion. "New Manhattan? What are you talking about?!"

Snake looked up into the clouds. "This city your in is New Manhattan, an exact duplicate of the original. This is one of the many projects the Patriots plan on finishing."

"Project? What do you mean? Who were those men back there? What's going?!" Otacon began rambling on questions he had no answer to.

Snake grinned. "I'm surprised… You usually have all the answers. Heh… I don't know everything right now Otacon. I'll start from the beginning… You remember Eva Island don't you?"

Otacon nodded. "Yeah. What about it?"

"It was a ploy to get me there. They had no intention of giving us Olga's child… But they knew we'd try anything to get him. They wanted me there to put in affect their project. They figure with the public thinking I'm dead; a new GW could go into affect and delete my existence entirely. But they didn't want to target the entire public just yet. They were still in there planning stages." Snake began.

Adjusting his glasses, Otacon interrupted, "Wait, hold on… GW… I heard something about that… And something called AIS2, they seemed threatened by it."

"The Antagonists, an organization within the Patriots. Highest ranking in the Patriot's book, aside from the Wise-Men Committee. The ones hosting this whole project…"

"They work for the Patriots?! But I thought… I should've known…"

"You couldn't have. You were just learning about them."

"They mentioned something called AIS2. What is that?" 

Snake stared hard at Otacon, nothing coming out of his mouth for quite some time. "AIS2…  I don't have the slightest clue."

Otacon looked at Snake with a detection of lying. Snake turned away… "Ahem… Anyway… We need to get back to the main subject here. On Eva Island someone contacted me before the explosion. Told me where a trap door was located. I found it, entered it and got away before the explosion. It was strange though. There was a helicopter abandoned there. There was no one in it at all. That had been my ticket out of there.

"I followed Ocelot after he betrayed his own men. It led me here… I talked to the man that contacted me through Codec once more. He explained to me some things, like what this place is and everything… Told me I should go looking for you. He said after I found you is when I'd meet the person… And here we are, waiting for the man to contact us."

   "But why didn't you contact me once you got free?"

   "Afraid someone might intercept the call, I had to be careful. If they knew I was alive they wou----"

Snake stopped abruptly… The air was still stale, even at this distance. His ear then twitched. He paused, not moving a muscle. 

"What is it?" Otacon questioned. "Did he make contact with you?"

"No… The Antagonists… They're looking for us…" Snake replied, looking around in the skies. "A Kasatka…? It can't be…"

A chopper then flew over the heads of Snake and Otacon, both being blown backwards.

"Ocelot!" Snake exclaimed, catching a glimpse of his face. Ocelot kept going until the chopper could not be seen, as it entered fog.

"Otacon. Get in the chopper and start it up. We need to get out of here." Snake ordered, while taking his SOCOM out, making sure he had a full magazine.

Ocelot flew by once more; a rush of wind blew by. "A Ka-50… Snake I'm on it." Otacon informed, running quickly into the helicopter. Snake fired a bullet at the Kasatka, hitting the side of it, before it disappeared once more into the fog.

Otacon had started up the engine on the helicopter. "Hop in Snake."

Snake had his aim up toward the sky while running toward the helicopter. Snake entered, as the helicopter lifted off the ground. As it rose, the Kasatka came toward the helicopter and paused.

There he was, Ocelot, sitting on the passenger seat of the chopper. "Snake… We meet again…"

Snake shoved the SOCOM toward Ocelot, the Kasatka rose higher than the helicopter. It then rushed past the helicopter, causing Snake to drop his SOCOM out of the chopper. The SOCOM fell onto the helipad, breaking into pieces. "Damn it." Snake remarked. "Otacon. Steer us away from here. I'll take control of the side-guns."

Ocelot came charging back at Snake, firing their guns toward Snake. Two bullets pierced the left side-gun, disabling it, and flew past them again, the helicopter shaking as the Kasatka flew past by. "Screw it… Land Otacon. We'll go by foot. He'll have a harder time getting us." 

And so Otacon did, landed the chopper. As they exited Snake had found his SOCOM on the ground, shattered into 3 pieces. Snake looked in the chopper for any other weapons.

"Snake! He's coming back!" Otacon cried out, Snake getting an M16 out of the helicopter.

At that moment a missile was fired, locked on target to the helicopter. Otacon's heart skipped a beat as both of them ran for cover; the impact of the explosion blew both of them about 20 feet away.

Snake hit a wall, knocking him unconscious, as Otacon flew over the edge of the helipad, grabbing the edges of the roof. "SNAKE! HELP!" he cried out, receiving no reply from Snake. Otacon's hand began to slip.

The helicopter came up into Otacon's position. "Otacon. We still have use for you… As for Snake… Goodbye!" The side guns locked onto Snake, bullets being fired, inching closer to the unconscious Snake… When the bullets headed toward Snake, it was as if time has stopped, for the bullet were slowly making their way to Snake… A scream was heard coming from Snake's mouth then dead silence…


	5. Chapter 04: Raindrops

=================-------------------------------------===================**  
- Metal Gear Solid:** Capital Punishment                
**- Chapter Four:** Raindrops                                  
**- By:** NeoNecron                                                  
=================-------------------------------------===================

   It was silent for minutes, with the exception of the laugh that Ocelot let out as he watched Snake fall to the ground, the blood spilling around him. Ocelot grinned as he went for Otacon. In Otacon's head he kept thinking, "This isn't happening… It can't be happening!" He was being torn up inside, Ocelot's chopper heading toward Otacon.  
  
            "Give me your hand Otacon, and all will be alright." Ocelot commanded, throwing his hand out at him.   
  
            Otacon tried to refuse but his hands were slipping. The gust of wind from the chopper was weakening Otacon, his left hand slipping off. He was grasping very tightly, only one hand left. After a few minutes, Ocelot grew tired and just grabbed Otacon's coat and began pulling him toward the chopper when it hit him…   
  
            "AGGGHHHH!!!!" Ocelot cried out, looking down at his right arm.   
  
            Blood poured onto Otacon's jacket, as the rain began to slowly sprinkle. Otacon turned around, shocked, as he watched half an arm fall off Otacon's jacket. Ocelot's arm had been cut off as it previously had, and with the sudden moment of it, Ocelot jerked backwards, loosing control of the chopper. Without notice, it exploded in mid-air, into thousands of pieces and hurtled it's way toward the ground.   
  
            The impact sent Otacon flying off the building but before he could fall even a foot, something clutched his arm. Otacon was to overwhelm to know, for he watched the demise of the chopper and Ocelot. Otacon was pulled up from the side and placed onto the rooftop, Otacon beginning to question what had happened. He stood up for a short time, falling back down almost instantaneously, now on his hands and knees staring at the ground sweating. He looked tired, worn out, and confused. He spent minutes there, just on the ground, the sweat dripping to the ground. A thought then entered his mind, Otacon trying to haul his head up… He slowly made his way back onto his feet, still a bit shaken from the current happening. Looking around, Otacon noticed that it was empty, he felt isolated from the rest of the world. The rain began pouring hard now as the skies were shrouded with gray clouds… He then turned toward the fallen Snake. He stared at him.  
  
            "What… What's going on…?" He questioned, but no one was around to answer. He didn't really expect one. Silence filled the air as Otacon just stood there, staring into the life-less eyes of Solid Snake, the blood dripping from the mouth. He walked toward Snake little by little, scared to believe in the truth. Had Snake really died?   
  
            Otacon soon stood over Snake, wiping the blood of Snake's mouth. He looked at his hands for a short time, the blood still fresh. Slowly an outline of a figure could be seen behind him and then a voice came…   
              
"Otacon…"           
  
Otacon turned his head. He adjusted his glasses, startled, but not as much as before. He knew at once that the figure was using some form of Stealth Camouflage. Nothing came out of his mouth, but his jaw dropped as if he was about to speak. In a few minutes, the figure was seen completely.   
              
What stood before Otacon was a ninja outfit, one that resembles Olga's and Gray Fox, with a few modifications. It was a dark navy color, and in the hand of the ninja, was a katana, the bright crimson color staining it. The ninja placed the blade behind him, then pressing a button beneath his neck, the helmet soon disappearing, revealing an old friend, Raiden.   
  
            "Otacon, we need to be going…"   
  
            Otacon was angered, "Go? Where is there to go? I wanted to bring back Snake… Instead I get him killed…"   
  
            "I know it maybe hard now, but you don't understand how big this is. If you just give up now, then they'll win."   
  
            "What?! Who are they? What's going on?!?!  
  
            Otacon fell once more… He couldn't stand it anymore. He was confused and outraged. He couldn't think straight, shaking his head. He did give up, but not what Raiden had talked about. Otacon gave up on questioning reality. He stood up, calm, slightly relaxed. "Raiden… Tell me, what's going on…?"   
  
            "It's not safe here."   
  
            Otacon looked about the empty city, silence in the air except for the sound of the raindrops hitting the concrete. "Then where?"   
  
            Raiden looked at Otacon, "Come with me, I'll explain…" 

***

   "… Sir…"

   "Don't come here to tell me they're gone again…"

   "… I apologize…"

   "I gave you one simple mission… That was to make sure they are killed and you get Otacon back."

   "Well AI S2 is destroyed, but so is AO. And there seems to be sort of a virus---"

   "It's no virus… They have come. They know…"


	6. Chapter 05: Silence

=================-------------------------------------===================**  
- Metal Gear Solid:** Capital Punishment                
**- Chapter Five:** Silence                                       
**- By:** NeoNecron                                                  
=================-------------------------------------===================

   The rain was coming down harder than before, shooting down almost like bullets, and the current of wind became stronger, not to mention it was freezing out. The rain had fallen onto Snake, leaving a puddle of both blood and water. Otacon stood at the edge of the building, looking at the bare city. It seemed almost eerie to Otacon, for there was no traffic out on the roads, no people wandering the streets, and all electricity seemingly to have been cut off. A kind of silence that was both scary yet soothing filled the city…The quietness had calmed down Otacon though, 'cause for once there was peace. But he hadn't known for how long.

   "So, what now?" Otacon asked, still gazing out in the vacant city.

Raiden glanced at Otacon, "We head off to Fox-Hound."

Otacon adjusted his glasses accordingly, "Fox-Hound? But aren't they disbanded?"

"No time for questions," Raiden nodded, "we need to head out before they could send out more troops."

Otacon stared at Raiden momentarily. He knew immediately something was wrong when Raiden had dropped the subject, but Otacon decided it's best to leave it where it ended. He walked past Snake's bloody body. "Are we going to just leave him here?"

"It's best if we do. It'll slow us down if we decide to take him with us. Plus, what use could he be?"

Raiden made his way off the rooftop toward the 1st floor, Otacon not far behind. The trip was strenuous down to the first floor. Otacon was exhausted from the action that had taken place, and the elevators had been shut down. When they finally made it down to the bottom floor, they rested. 

"What time is it anyways?" Otacon asked, staring at the broken clock that hung on the wall.

"Time has no meaning in New Manhattan. The Antagonist control both time and weather here so they make changes based on their desire. They could make it as bright as day and as dark as night. They control it all."

"So basically, this day will never end…"

Raiden nodded stepping outside looking about. "We still got some time to escape though, it seems no one has shown up yet."

Otacon stood up and followed Raiden as they both walked out into the deserted sidewalk, staring down the endless view of the roads.

"We need to head south toward HQ. It's miles from here but I'll contact someone for a ride."

"Where is the Fox-Hound HQ exactly?" Otacon questioned, wiping the rain off his glasses.

"Just outside the boundary of New Manhattan, outside of the Antagonist's perimeter. Their powers are useless there."

"Powers? What powers are you talking about?"

"They'll be coming soon. I'll explain it all later."

Raiden placed his fingers just below his neck, making a Codec connection. After a few minutes, he turned to Otacon. "Our ride should be coming soon."

It comfort Otacon a bit to find out this will be over soon, or at least this part of it. Otacon nodded walking toward a bench then sitting down. He looked about, hoping the ride would come soon. He was soaking wet and freezing cold. Raiden just stood, keeping an eye out incase any of the Antagonists men had came. He took his HB out and walked toward Otacon, sitting by him.

Otacon hadn't bothered making conversation. All he wanted was his questioned answered, but he knew if he brought one up, it wouldn't be answered. Not yet anyhow. He turned his head toward the south roads. No sight of any kind of transportation. He then faced the ground. There was silence once again. As of late, Otacon had grown to fear silence… 

Raiden turned to Otacon, feeling sorrow for him. A strong gust of wind blew by as the rain had shifted directions westward then stopped raining with a sudden halt, not as they usually do. Otacon then turned his head upward, looking into the sky. The clouds began to turn from a dull, faded gray, to a bright glowing whiteness. The clouds then began parting, moving aside for the sun to shine through, and the rays reaching to the building tops. The puddles of water had seemed to dry up instantly, Otacon feeling no longer wet or cold. It was beginning to warm up…

"Doesn't it take awhile before rain settles down…? What happened…?" Otacon questioned standing up, noticing he couldn't find a single wet spot in the city. His coat was all dried up, not a single drip of water stained it. He then looked back into the sky, the sun shining brightly, not a single cloud insight.

"Remember what I said about how the Antagonists control it all?"

"This is their doing I suppose…"

Raiden looked up at Otacon concerned, "They have planned something…" 

A few minutes then after, Otacon spotted a car coming down in their direction. Soon a black Mustang pulled up in front of Otacon and Raiden. The window rolled down, a man in a nicely cut black-suit. "Called for a ride?" he spoke with a raspy voice.

Turning to Otacon, Raiden spoke. "See? We're home free. Let's hurry," Raiden ordered Otacon into the vehicle, entering the passenger seat. Otacon looked up in the sky, noticing the heat was getting to him. He stepped into car as it sped off into the distance. Even though he was home free, Otacon had the impression this wouldn't be over so easily, as Raiden had tried to make Otacon believe. _If they control New Manhattan, they would be blocking the exits… Wouldn't they?_ He kept thinking to himself.

They kept driving for a couple of minutes when out of the corner of Otacon's eye; he spotted something far off in the distance. Facing side-ways, he turned upfront and moved up for a closer view. Raiden turned to Otacon, "What is it?"

Otacon squinted, trying to make out a figure on a rooftop, he pointed. "There's something over there. I can't see what it is. It's to far, but I… I think there's a person up there!"

As Raiden turned to see what Otacon was commenting on, a red light emitted from the person that stood upon the building. Raiden widened his eyes and turned toward the driver, watching a bullet pierce through the skull of the man, the car swerving off course. Otacon was thrown side to side as the driver fell limp, his head falling slowly toward the dashboard, the blood splattering across it. The car began to turn sharply as Raiden, moving the driver aside, grabbed the steering wheel and tried to keep it steady. 

Without anyone at the pedals, the car began slowing down, going about 20mph as of now. Steering was becoming easier but this meant that they'd be left open, vulnerable to the unidentified shooter. Raiden turned the car so the right side of the Mustang was facing the gunman. Raiden stepped out, his sword in hand in attack mode. He made sure that no bullets could penetrate him while he made his way toward the other side.

Otacon stepped of the car through the left when the car came to a halt, ducking behind it. Raiden jumped up into the air, and landed just beside Otacon. "Shit, the sniper's got us. We need a distraction." Raiden spoke, raising his sword up, angling it just right so he could see the sniper from where he sat. Looking at the reflection from the blade, he could see that there was no red light, Raiden beginning to think… But at that one moment, time ran out.

"Give him up, or you die now," a man said, except there was no man speaking.

Raiden gazed around, looking back into the reflection of his blade. The Sniper still stood there, but it couldn't have been him for the voice had been as if the man stood above him. Then he caught something out of the corner of his eyes.

"Raiden…?" Otacon spoke unexpectedly. Looking off into the distance, he saw 10 men in blue/black suits marching their way toward them. He turned into another section of the city, 10 more men… Other than the faces, they looked exactly identical, each with an M4 strapped on to them in their hands. They had their aim on Raiden, who just stared at his blade, the sniper now off the roof. Raiden knew that there was no escape… They were trapped, for the Antagonist sent more then enough men to stop Raiden. The men covered any and all exits; even some appeared in front of the doorways of some apartment buildings that surrounded Otacon and Raiden.

In those few moments, there was Otacon's worse enemy, silence. Off in the distance, he could hear the footsteps growing louder. He plopped his head on the car, looking up in the empty sky. Raiden dropped his blade.

"No use Otacon… They got us…" 

They sat there behind the car, awaiting their fate… The men came up to them, grabbing Otacon by his collar and tossing him into the hands of the others. A few minutes shortly after, 4 cars drove up, colored solid black. A man stepped out of the lead car, wearing a solid black suit with a gold colored tie, M4 in hand, and loading up some ammo. He then made his way to Raiden, an M4 being pointing toward Raiden's head. Otacon turned toward the man that just stepped out, a familiar face in view… It was Will, leader of the Antagonists…

"Jack… You play in our world, you better play by our rules or else you're going to suffer the consequences."

"He will come and stop you. The Patriots won't make their rise. HE WILL COME!!" the end of the M4 then had suddenly struck Raiden in the face, him falling to the ground. "He will… It's not over."

Will took out a large blade that he held inside of his coat. The blade was stained with blood, the crimson color faded. It was obvious he used it more than once. He held it up to Raiden's neck, "It's over, GW will be up in a few hours and you can't do shit to stop me."

Before he knew it, Raiden was out cold, "Put the body in the car, we'll lock him up for the time being."

Otacon and Raiden was thrown into the same car, side-by-side, Will in the same car. Otacon had his wrists and ankles tied up so he couldn't possibly escape, even though he was too tired to do anything. Otacon looked at Raiden's bruised face. It was black all over his left face, Otacon looking away. It was a gruesome sight. 

The rest of the men stepped into the cars behind the one they were thrown in. Three men entered the car with Will and sat in front of Otacon and Raiden, guns pointing at them. Otacon turned to them, shaking his head away… 

Will opened his mouth, about to speak, but shook his head and turned to his phone that was beside of him and dialed. "I've got them, get the cells ready. We'll be there in a few." He hung up then turned toward the window. Otacon did the same… The cars started up, one at a time, starting from the front. Otacon sighed as he watched the view outside the window as the car slowly began to move. Nothing could've been worse for Otacon now but during the entire trip there, in the car, was Otacon's worst enemy… Silence…


	7. Chapter 06: Infiltration

=================-------------------------------------===================**  
- Metal Gear Solid:** Capital Punishment                
**- Chapter Six:** Infiltration                                    
**- By:** NeoNecron                                                  
=================-------------------------------------===================

            A shadowy figure stood upon an open door way, a cold breeze escaping from the opening. He placed what seemed to be C4 along the side of the doorway, then switching it on. Grabbing the SOCOM from his holster, he entered, moving his gun side to side, surveying the area. He turned around quickly, closing the door tightly. He stepped forward slowly, his eye on close watch for any security. After searching around, he held the SOCOM down by his side, as he began to quicken in pace.

            He stood in the room, placing the SOCOM back into his holster as he glanced at the room. It was dimly lit in the center of the room, security scarce. The room was vastly large, shaped in a square, yet all that lied in the room was three tanks and one chopper, in no particular arrangement. A garage-like door lied on the wall across the room, an opening in the roof. It seemed almost to empty…

            The man exhaled a gust of smoke from his mouth, a lit cigarette hanging in the corner of it. He took what was left of the cigarette and threw it beside the door he had entered. One of the few lamps on the ceiling of the building flickered began on and off as the man began making his way across the room… He stopped dead in his tracks, as his ear began to twitch, his eyes focused upon the garage-like door… Quickly, he moved behind a tank as the garage-like door opened up, while moving, his face was revealed by the light that had came from the opening of the door. It was none-other than Solid Snake himself.

            "Keep an eye out Bruce, boss said he's here."

            "Why did we get sent to do this? While everyone else is at home for Christmas we are stuck here waiting for some guy we might or might not find…"

            "Quit your complaining… Like you have anything better to do…"

            "Maybe so, but if I were to do it, I rather volunteer, than be forced to. It makes me look bad being forced to do something… You know?"

            "Yeah, I get ya…"

            Raising up their M16's, the two guards, dressed in army color, began scouting the area, the door shutting off behind them. Snake, retrieving his SOCOM, quickly began searching under the tank he had hid behind. Shaking his head he made his way toward another tank, slowly and out of the eyes of the guards. As he came to the 2nd tank, he bent down, and once again searched under the tank. He saw something different underneath… He placed his SOCOM back into the holster. Crawling under the tank to get a closer view, he noticed a faint, yet noticeable color difference, and began feeling the concrete that stood out. It was cold, Snake feeling unevenness compared to the surrounding concrete.

            Taking a hunter's knife out from the side of his right boot, he created an outline of the entire piece of concrete that had felt… off… So he began chipping away at the outline. Being trained to hear the slightest sound, the guards had both started to pick up a sound of metal scratching against something, but they hadn't known what it was.

            "Bruce? Is that you over there making that racket?"

            "No. I thought it was you!"

            Regrouping at the garage-like door, they knew their target was in the room, but the question was where. After hearing the conversation, Snake began chipping away at the concrete with a more hastily pace, yet tried to maintain quietness. The guards began closing in on him, heading for the nearest tank. They circled it, signaling each other to be silent… One of the men bent down, and closely listened to in the area of the tank, then stood back up, shaking his head. He signaled the man to go to the second tank as the man made one last check.

            They were closing on Snake, only halfway done with the chipping. Snake however kept chipping away, unaware of how close the guards were. Either that or he hadn't cared. Footsteps were closing in on Snake, as there was one more side left to chip away. The first guard had done his inspection and headed over toward where the second guard was, standing beside the second tank. Signaling once again to each other, they stayed quiet. One bent down, hearing a faint chipping sound, but couldn't see underneath from the side. Snake had begun chipping more slowly, more faintly.

            The guard that had bent down commanded the man to move to the front and take a peak under the tank. Snake, underneath, just chipped away, caring not of the guards. His main objective was to chip away what he had left. One of the guards has begun making his way to the front, Snake looking up at the opening. 

            He saw the feet of the guard, silently placing his blade down and reaching for what seemed to be a detonator attached to his belt. Snake paused momentarily, placing his thumb on a red button, beside it a small red light glowing… the moment to press it would soon come… The guard searched around the area that he was in, and then bent down. With a grin on Snake's face, the thumb added pressure to the button… 

            Immediately, half of the south wall came crashing down, the guards being blown away due to the explosion. The C4 had detonated, leaving an enormous gap in the walls. Rubble had been thrown everywhere, some debris still falling moments after. A huge rush of cold air had begun blowing through the opening. One of the guards had been knocked unconscious, while the other stood up, shaking.

"What the hell…?"

When it had all settled down, Snake had been done with the carving of the concrete. Digging his blade into the line where he had chipped, he pulled back on it. The block of concrete, not even an inch thick, lifted up with ease as Snake pushed it aside. Meanwhile, the one guard still conscious made his way to the explosion, completely forgetting about the sound of the chipping.

After removing the block of concrete, Snake noticed a ventilation shaft underneath, but the cover was still on. Immediately, he had begun unscrewing the screws that shut the ventilation shaft with his knife. With all four screws detached, he removed the cover and slid in the ventilation shaft, placing the blade back into the pocket. The first thing he had noticed when entering was that it was damp and freezing… After taking a few minutes to adjust, he turned around, now on his back. He returned the cover back to where it belonged, turning around once again. Not far from him was a light that had stood out in the dark of the vents. 

Snake made his way toward the light knowing he was not far from his destination. As Snake arrived at the source, he looked down through the vent covers. The room below was empty except for mop buckets, brooms, and dustpans. Things you would normally find in a janitor's closet. Snake pressed down on the cover, catching it as it fell. He made his way down the opening, attaching back on the cover afterwards. 

He unzipped his sneaking suit down, underneath an army suit, with the FOX-Hound logo attached to the right arm, much like the guards he had met previously. He threw his suit against the wall, placing his SOCOM in a holster on his side. He removed his bandana and stepped out, locking the door behind him… The infiltration was complete…


End file.
